This invention relates to an automatic assembly apparatus for assembling parts to workpieces.
An apparatus is known in which a robot apparatus is mounted on a frame. A jig base for positioning thereon workpieces is set in front of the frame. The robot apparatus supports an assembling head equipped with a parts-holding member movable in a longitudinal direction towards and away from the jig base as well as in a vertical direction so that the parts can be picked up by the assembling head out of parts-containing pallets to be supplied to a predetermined pickup position on the frame and are automatically assembled to the workpieces. In this case, it is normal practice to convey the parts-containing pallets via a conveyor provided in communication with the apparatus at the rear or side of the frame.
In the above-mentioned apparatus there is a problem in that the entire apparatus becomes large since the conveyor for the pallets must be provided.